


Monster Under The Bed

by the_writing_goose



Series: the goose writes poetry, apparently [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, first person POV, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_writing_goose/pseuds/the_writing_goose
Summary: You are right to be scared,for I am the Monster Under your Bed
Series: the goose writes poetry, apparently [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709038





	Monster Under The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> stuff just happens, who knows where ideas come from  
> (teenage angst and a lot of spite, thats where)  
> anyway, this was written a few years ago, so..  
> be entertained!
> 
> -ganso

I am both alive and dead,  
I am the master of regret.  
I am the embodiment of all your fears  
and all of your feelings of dread.

I am the tears falling from your eyes,  
the chill that goes through your spine.  
Im am the conqueror of Light, and  
majesty of all things Dark and Divine.

The cold fingers on your skin,  
the sharpness of the blade,  
the twitch that triggers,  
the loss of breath.

I am your darkest thoughts  
and all of your despair,  
your reflection in the mirror  
and the steely, ice-cold stare.

You see, then, after all,  
you are right, my boy,  
you are right to be scared,  
for I am the Monster Under Your Bed.


End file.
